LEGO IDEAS
' 'LEGO IDEAS is a division of LEGO created in 2014. It has its own site, which is the basis of IDEAS. This is the latest stage of LEGO CUUSOO, which left Beta stage on April 30th, 2014. LEGO Ideas's site can be found here. More detailed information regarding the LEGO's Ideas/CUUSOO endeavors can be found here. Projects A project is a submission from a LEGO IDEAS user who is 13+ years old. Users submit projects in the hopes that the project will reach 10,000 supporters (reaching the Achieved status), be reviewed by the official LEGO IDEAS Team and then pass the review and become a real LEGO product. Projects must reach 10,000 supporters within a year of their creation. Draft A freshly created project that hasn't been submitted to the LEGO IDEAS team. When being submitted it is checked not to conflict with LEGO's philosophy. Submitted is displayed as In Review on the project page. In Review (Submitted) It takes a day or two until the creator gets a message whether or not his or her project will be published. Idea (Public) Open to get supported and get commented. Needs Work (Rejected) When a project doesn't meet the requirements, the creator may modify his project and submit it again 24 hours later. Archiving Unfortunately, many projects are archived even before they reach 10,000 supporters. Some do reach 10,000 supporters, but are Archived right away. The final time that a project can be Archived is when the reviews of a Quarterly Review are revealed. Reviewing Projects that are lucky enough to reach 10,000 supporters may be Archived (see above), or they may earn a spot in the Quarterly Review. Originally, each project was reviewed on its own, but now multitudes of projects reach 10,000 quickly, so it is easier on the Team to do Reviews quarterly, hence the Quarterly Review. Under the Review, the Team decides whether or not a project (or projects) are fitting for LEGO's brand and core audience. Then, if the last phase is passed, business cases and licenses are reviewed. After that, model design is reviewed, and then one final review of everything gathered so far. User A user is someone that has an account on the LEGO IDEAS site. User Abilities Users that are 13'–'17 may support and bookmark projects and post and delete their own comments and like and report comments. They can now create new projects. Anyone 18 and up has all the rights of a regular user, as well as the abilities to create, edit, and post his or her own project. The Staff members have the rights of a user that is 18 and up, and the abilities to suspend/ban users and delete comments or projects. User Account Settings Each LEGO IDEAS user has the ability to change their account settings when logged in. In the account tab, one has the ability to change their profile picture, password, email, username, and delete their account if they choose. When a user deletes their account, they projects that they had supported previously will no longer have their support. Comments by the deleted user may still be visible, but the picture of the user may not show up in all cases. In the profile tab of the account settings, one's first and last name, gender, date of birth, country, profession and bio can be listed (although the date of birth can not be changed so that one can not lie about his age and create a project while being under the age of 18). Although the bio lists that it can only hold 160 characters, a user can have as long as a bio as he or she wants. Also on this tab is the ability to link one's account to his accounts on Flickr, Facebook, Twitter or a website. There is also a brief survey from LEGO that you can take if you wish. In the social tab, you can connect your LEGO IDEAS account to Facebook or Twitter. On every tab, there is the option to save the changes that have been made. Suspending/Banning Users that the Team thinks aren't following the House Rules may be suspended or even banned. Most recently, this has happened in higher frequencies, as the Staff have been stricter. MosMat of the time, users will be suspended or banned by Tim. Users may be warned about some things, but most of the time it's just a suspension or banishment. Clutch Power/Badges With the new update to LEGO IDEAS, each user has a "Clutch Power" total. Clutch Power is gained by sharing, supporting, and creating. If you do not log on for a while, your points will decrease. Also new is the ability to gain badges. These badges are gained by gaining supporter milestones, completing your profile info, and more. Layout As of right now, the new IDEAS home page includes 5 major parts: Points of Interest, Staff Picks, Popular this Week, Projects in Review, and Products for Sale. The Points of Interest section shows the user several well done projects. Staff Picks shows a couple of projects that the IDEAS team thinks to be extraodinary. Popular this Week is similar to the old list, though shows exactly how many supports it's gained and updates frequently. Projects in Review shows all the projects currently in the review stage, and products for sale gives the product list and cost. Also included are the old My Page, Blog, and Discover Page. New pages include the submit page and Community/How it Works page. Major Changes from Cuusoo The main change is the fact that each projects gets one year to reach 10k. Another major change is the 13-17 project creation rule, which allows people between 13 and 18 to submit a project. Pages also can no longer be updated, but instead have update tabs, where revisions and new content can be added.